User blog:Sceptileisgreat14/Wikimon Adventures Episode 3: The Fire and The Bug Catcher
Wikimon Episode 3: The Fire and The Bug Catcher (Brezdan and the Bug Catcher are seen running across the route and to the noise that they had previously heard. As they get closer to the destination smoke can be seen filling the area quickly filled with a light, canny to that of a forest fire.) ???: What's going on? Brezdan: I don't know... But whatever it is, it can't be good at all, let's keep going ???: Okay! Brezdan: By the way, I never caught your name, what was it? We might be together for awhile ???: I'm Agas, bug type trainer extrordinair, pleasure to make aquaintances Brezdan: Cool I'm Brezdan, nice to formally meet you (The two keep running but with smiles on their face, until they come across the source of the smoke and fire. They stop and their smiles soon turn to looks of shock. The two see three familiar figures burning down trees around the area for unknown reasons.) Brezdan: Hey I know these guys... (One of the three men turn around, and immedietly identify Brezdan) Metal: Hey! It's that stuid kid with the shiny Deino! Joe&Reign: Huh? (The two turn around from their un-exploded dynamite, and share suprised looks) Reign: Well if it isn't this dweeb again... Joe: Oh look this time he has brought a friend as well... (The three men snigger simultaneously) Brezdan: What are you doing to these trees? Pokemon live there you know! Agas: Yeah! Not to mention the damage you are doing to the ozone layer, You're ruining the earth! Joe: Please... Who cares about the Pokemon, when Team Wrath don't have enough space for training grounds Reign: All these Pokemon you see running away can just go find new trees to live in over somewhere else on route 1, but I guess idiots like you can't see that (As Reign finishes his sentence, an Aipom is seen running across the screen frantically) Brezdan: See what you are doing to these Pokemon? (The three men exchange looks of un-certainty and shrug off Brezdan's question. They continue to work on their dynamite) Agas: If you guys aren't going to listen then I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! Metal: Yeah about that, we were just about to leave... Joe: We aren't actually finishing this off, in fact, we're just starting it Brezdan: There's only three of you though... Who in their right mind would help you guys? Joe: Oh I don't know... How about are Team Wrath grunts? (Suddenly out of the side opening around 50 people wearing nealy identical uniforms to the three men are seen crowding Agas and Brezdan. They both look at each other, as if there is no hope) Agas: Brezdan, we can't beat these guys, there's too many of them... Brezdan: You're right... Follow me (The two run away from the sight and towards the end of route 1, leading into the next city. Luckily for the two boys, it was only 5 minutes away. Huffing and panting, they now found themselves in the small, village like town of Verte. Verte town was filled with old style buildings, except for the pokecenter and poke mart of course. They were in-distingisahble) Brezdan: The trees on route 1 are being burned down! Somebody help! (As Brezdan and soon Agas are shouting in the middle of the small community like town, a man is seen rushing to the two boys, alerted by the alarming seriousness of their voices) ???: Are you boys okay? Agas: Yes father, we're fine, but the Pokemon on route 1 won't be if we don't do something Brezdan: Father? Agas: Oh yes, dad this is Brezdan, a really talented Pokemon trainer (The man briefly shakes Brezdan's hand) ???: You can call me Thatch, anyway, there's no time for kindly greetings, go to the pokemon center quickly and grab Officer Jella, he'll call the others Brezdan: Got it! Agas: And what about me dad? What do you want me to do (Thatch takes a moment to think) Thatch: Come with me, we'll make sure that all the Pokemon are safe. Now go Brezdan. (Brezdan rushes towards the Pokecenter, where he indeed meets Officer Jella, or at least so he presumes. He is the only man he finds that wears a police uniform) Brezdan: Officer Jella? Jella: That be my name, what's the matter son? (Brezdan points towards the smoke visible through the pokecenter window Jella: Ah, I see, don't you need somekind of fireman for that Brezdan: No officer! Some crooks are behind this, you need to stop them (Jella smiles, and then continues to a phone) Jella: This is Verte Town Jella reporting I'm going to need assisstance (Feeling accomplished Brezdan runs back towards the route to perhaps help with the fire, only to find Thatch and Agas putting it out) Thatch: That should just about do it... Wartortle return! (Thatch's Wartortle returns into its pokeball) Brezdan: Hey guys, where'd the grunts go? Agas: They weren't here when we returned... Brezdan: That's a good thing right? Thatch: Well... (Thatch gestures to Brezdan to look at the burnt out field, big enough to build an entire Pokestadium) Brezdan: The damage has already been done... (Suddenly from the path leading to Verte town, an army of around 20 Officer Jellas come out, expecting the previously seen army of grunts. However, they are met with Brezdan and the others.) Jella: Where did they go boys? (The two look at each other confused as to what to say) Brezdan: We don't know... They were here before, but now they're not Agas: They just seemed to... disappear (There is a silence, until one of the many Jellas comes out of the mass to say something) Jella: So you're saying that I came all the way from Rouge town for nothing? (Thatch comes from behind the boys, and intervenes the conversation) Thatch: Look, we need to find these guys, and whoever they are, they are hiding on this route. Agas, said something about them burning these trees down to make way for training grounds Jella: I see... Okay, we will have to investigate this place Brezdan: Make sure you find them, they wanted to steal Deino Deino: Deino! Jella: We'll do are best. Jella2: You guys better head back to Verte town and rest up, who knows what could be out here right now... Agas: Thanks we will, Brezdan you can stay with us Brezdan: Sounds like a plan (As the three head back to Verte Town, the shot goes over to a large hill in the distance where three ominous figures are seen standing confidently) Joe: I guess we'll have to stay low for awhile... Metal: Indeed, completeing Team Wrath's goal may have to wait Reign: Once those Officer's give up we can begin transforming are hideout, but for now, it shall remain as it is, a small cabin Joe: Team... let's move (The scene ends with the Team Wrath admins walking away from view, as we also see night fall on route 1) Category:Blog posts